


Storming the Castle

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: They don't speak until she saves him from himself.





	Storming the Castle

Bucky eyed the man in front of him warily. Average height, dark skin; he had his hands held out in front of him in a gesture as close to non-threatening as possible with the massive metal wings on his back.

“Who are you?” Bucky asked, his gun held steady.

“My name is Sam. A mutual friend’s been lookin’ for you.”

The gun faltered, ever so slightly, “Stevie.”

Sam looked hopeful. “You remember?”

He lowered the gun, “Not everything.”

“Enough to come back with me?”

Bucky hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Bucky has found his niche at the New Avengers Facility. He barks orders through training sessions, pushes everyone to their limits, then creates new limits, but he never talks to anyone directly. He specifically avoids the twins… along with the good memories came the bad, and Bucky remembers what HYDRA did to those two. Steve, Sam, and Natalia – no, it’s Natasha, now – are exceptions. Steve still looks at him like he’s a ghost sometimes, puts a hand on his shoulder in passing as if to reassure himself Bucky is actually there. Bucky and Nat mutually limit their interaction, for now, until they can look at one another without remembering the Red Room. Sam is safe. He is calm and open and easy to talk to.

Bucky has a rhythm, he has a routine, and he is losing his mind. He’s bored and antsy and itching to _do_ something – anything. So when the next call to assemble comes, he shows up in the hangar. Steve takes one look at him, nods, and tosses him a vest and a gun.

Bucky rolls his eyes, tosses the gun back, and picks up a bigger one, “Real cute, punk.”

Steve laughs outright and heads to the quinjet.

Bucky closes his eyes and listens, painting a picture in his mind, as Nat briefs them. HYDRA facility buried in the depths of some obscure European mountain range.

Ten hours later, he’s at the top of a hill, staring at a veritable fortress. A familiar fortress. Flashes of memory come hard and fast. A particularly difficult mission – one he almost didn’t come back from. It had been long, his brain had repaired itself more than usual, and the chair had been even more painful than usual. He’s vaguely aware of dropping to his knees, memories still assaulting his battered mind. A girl – young – with dark hair and dark eyes, crying out in pain. A boy – just as young, but fair where his sister was dark – screaming at their tormentors in rage. And suddenly a heavy red fog fills his mind. He feels calm, he feels in control. As he comes back to himself he feels small hands on his head. She’s behind him, when he opens his eyes, but he knows who it is. He doesn’t have to ask what she did, he can feel it. The memories are still there, but they’re dulled, blurred around the edges, no longer sharp with pain, no longer overwhelming. Steve is in his line of sight. Bucky waves him off, “I’m fine, punk.”

Steve looks unsure but hesitantly nods and decides to take Bucky at his word, “Then get up and let’s get to work, jerk.”

Bucky stood slowly and turned to the young woman behind him – the Scarlet Witch, they were calling her these days – her brother hovering at her shoulder. He opens his mouth to thank her, but the words stick in his throat at the expression on her face. Her mouth is quirked in a small grin and her eyes are fiercely determined as she stares down at the fortress, her hands glowing red. He realizes she’s going to enjoy taking it down as much as he is. He opens his mouth again, then stops again when she looks up at him and her eyes soften.

Her grin turns to a smirk, “Have fun storming the castle.”

Steve tells him later that ‘gobsmacked’ pretty well described his expression.

He understands the reference now, and for a moment he strongly considers responding, ‘As you wish.’ But in the end he decides against it.

Instead he stoops – she’s so tiny – and kisses her once, gently and promises, “I’m gonna burn it down around their ears, doll.”

Pietro gasps, but Wanda grins up at him and gestures down the hill, “After you, then, soulmate.”


End file.
